Dreams Do Come True
by MissPineapples
Summary: A Starco Fanfiction. Star and Marco have feelings for each other, and they know it. It starts off well... But goes completely downhill afterwards. Will they find their happily ever after? Read and find out! Disclaimer; I do not own SVTFOE or any of its characters. This is my first fanfic, so please review!
1. First kiss

Star Butterfly woke up on a normal morning, to find she wasn't in her normal pyjamas. Huh. She wasn't wearing her normal day getup either, but a pink frilly dress with a white bow. All the events of the evening before rushed back to her.

Tom had interrupted a lesson at school to invite her to the blood moon ball, and after declining a number of times she finally gave in to his charm. Marco, (being seriously in love with her) tried to coax her out of it. Star wouldn't relent and ended up going.

Star wasn't having as good a time as she thought she would, while Marco was having the time of his life sitting down, eating nachos alone, being bitter about the whole situation (Sarcasm implied). The painting of an old sailor said "Blood moon tonight". Marco had looked around for a bit until he convinced himself it was nothing. A second short sentence; "The moon of lovers", got him standing up. He looked sideways and saw the bell and hammer used to summon the elevator to the underworld.

~#~#~

Tom and Star had gathered around a red guy who had introduced the meaning of the blood moon spotlight, saying its light would shine apron two lucky souls, binding them together forever.

Binding them together forever!

Star only just realised the meaning of the events last night, and understood why Tom had completely overreacted when he caught Marco dancing in the spotlight with Star.

Back to the flashback...

Tom had noticed the music being played and went off to change it, wanting the night he and Star were bound together to be perfect.

Marco had other plans though. He had grabbed a mask, not wanting Star notice it was him until he knew it was safe. As everyone was mingling he searched for Star, wanting to protect her from the demon boy Tom.

He found her and before he knew it, he had her waltzing under the light of the blood moon.

"Star," he asked, keeping the dance smooth.

"How did you know my name?" she asked, entranced by the waltz.

"It's me, Marco!" He whispered, a little less smoothly.

"Marco?!" She asked in astonishment.

*Slam!*

Tom had pushed Marco out of the way in his fury.

Marco was in the floor, backing away as Tom walked towards him in a very intimidating manner.

"That dance. Was meant. For _**ME!**_ " The room itself was on fire as Tom flew up into the air. " ** _ARRHHG-_** " * _Clonk!*_ Tom fell to the floor in a cube of ice Star had conjured.

Star and Marco went home and had an argument about whether or not Marco should have come. Star went to bed in a bad mood that night, still in her fancy dress.

Thinking about all this, Star put the pieces together. Tom had invited her because he thought they would be bound for all eternity by the blood moon's light. But instead, Marco had shown up and the spotlight shone on them.

 _Marco and I have been bound together by cosmic forces._ She thought to herself. _Does he know?_

 _~#~#~_

Marco was lying in bed, thinking about the events of the night before. He had heard the red dude talk about the blood moon's light, and that's what made him hurry to Star. He didn't want Star and _Tom_ being bound! He hadn't even asked her out yet! He was kinda glad he had gotten to dance with her under the red light from the moon. He didn't get why she was so mad, does she prefer Tom to him? No, he pushed that thought from his mind.

He had actually intended to ask Star out when they had gotten home that night, but she had gotten mad. _**Does**_ _she prefer Tom?_ This thought haunted him over the next few days, until that day when she destroyed her wand to save him. _Surely_ she cared about him a lot, to sacrifice that much for him. So he started to build up the courage. He wouldn't ask her out too soon, that would be insensitive. A week passed and he was finally ready.

~#~#~

Marco took extra care to make himself look as handsome as possible that morning, double-doing his hair and taking extra measures to wash his hoodie before Star had even gotten up that morning. He was singing a love song subconsciously, so when Star came in half an hour later asking him about it he scolded himself. _Stupid!_

 _"_ What's that song you're singing, Marco?"

 _"_ Well, uh, it's... This guy, singing about a girl he loves so much he'd be willing to s sacrifice everything for her."

"Wow, you were singing it so passionately, you must really like Jackie!

~#~#~

 _Just keep playing the Jackie card, you don't know if he likes you yet._

 _~#~#~_

"Right, Jackie..."

 _It's now or never Diaz_.

"So, Star, I was thinking,

~#~#~

 _Please please please please_

 _~#~#~_

 _"_ Will you, I mean, would you..."

~#~#~

"Yes?"

 _Keep it cool, keep it cool..._

 _~#~#~_

 _Pull yourself together man._

Marco mustered all of his courage and asked:

"Star, will you go out, on a-a date, with me?"

~#~#~

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _"_ Yes Marco! Yes!"

She pulled him into a warm embrace, and before she knew it, his lips were against hers and they were as warm and gentle as she imagined.

~#~#~

"Star! Marco!"

Mrs. Diaz walked in on their moment and was astonished, and yet she wasn't.

"Honey come quick!" She called to a sleepy Mr. Diaz. She turned to them and said "The bathroom, of all places!" With a smile.

~#~#~

Marco sighed in relief, he genuinely thought they were in trouble then. He started to entwine his fingers into Star's as his father took a picture. One look at it told him they were blushing like tomatoes.


	2. Date(?)

**Wow! More views than expected! Crazy cool!**

It was the night of their first date, and Star was suuuuper excited.

 _She's so cute when she's like this._

"Marco? Why are you staring at me?" Star asked as she stopped jumping up and down.

 _Snap! I was staring?! Oh, and there she goes again, with her hair rippling down her back as she jumps up and down..._

 _"_ **Marco!** _"_

 _"_ Sorry! Just trying to imagine you in that dress you bought for our date."

"You won't have to imagine for long, it's in an hour."

"AN HOUR?! I'VE GOT TO GET READY!"

"Chill! You've still got an hour, I should probably change as well."

In less than half an hour, Marco had gotten ready and was pacing the hall outside Star's bedroom.

"Almost done!" Marco heard a _whoosh_ of Star using a hair spell, and before he knew it, he was looking at the most gorgeous being he had ever seen.

Her hair was in soft blonde curls rippling down her back, and she was wearing a deep blue dress with a hot pink bow that gathered just at the bottom of her chest, and was tied off at the back. It was sleeveless and the material under the bow flowed behind her, giving the impression of waves in the ocean. She was wearing blue heels that had ribbons going up her legs like ballerina shoes. She had replaced her devil horns headband with a hot pink Alice band with blue flowers.

"Marco, you're staring again."

He didn't care. He was in a trance. "You look... You look... I-I-"

She silenced him with a kiss, and even though it was brief, it felt as if he could soar up higher than any bird.

"You look quite the gentleman yourself!" She said giving him a slight nudge.

"Nothing compared to you" he said, trying to make up for his loss of words earlier.

~#~#~

Star was flattered. She kept losing herself in those deep brown eyes, and thought that the fact he was speechless was the sweetest thing in the universe. "Come on, don't be modest." He was wearing the same suit he wore on the night of the blood moon ball, sombrero and all.

"My princess, our carriage awaits." Marco opened the door to reveil a sleek black limo.

"Oh Marco..." He opened the door and they entered.

"You never told us where we're going to."

"You'll see..."

~#~#~

As the drive went on, Marco started to realise that this wasn't the right route to the destination, and it was taking a rather long time.

"Excuse me sir, this isn't the right way." The driver turned to see them.

*Gasp!* "Toffee!" They exclaimed in unison. "But you died in the explosion!" Said Marco.

"Did I?" His evil grin was the last thing they saw before they were knocked out by a mysterious gas protruding from the speakers.


	3. The trap

**Hey! Thank you for the support and reviews, it really means a lot to me.**

Marco woke up on the cold hard stone of Toffee's dungeon. He groaned as he became aware of the pain in his shoulder. (He wasn't thrown in with much care.) He could hear voices coming from just outside the cell.

"Master Toffee, we have taken the girl to a different chamber, where we will continue the plan."

"Very good, man-arm. We will interrogate the girl shortly. Prepare the pit."

 _Saaay whaaa? A pit? Oh no! They have Star!_

He heard the sound of footsteps growing fainter.

 _I've got to get out of this cell, past man-arm and save Star!_

Fortunately for him, Toffee's minions weren't the brightest and had left the keys on the rack next to his cell.

~#~#~

"Arrrghhhhh"

"Guys! She's waking up!"

Star awoke not knowing what the heck was going on. She had just had an amazing dream where she was on a date with Marco, until Toffee showed up... Toffee!

Her eyes snapped open and she took in her surroundings. She was suspended 10 metres (about 33 feet) above a pit of fire (Hehe, was going to do a shark tank but that seemed a little too cliche). The monsters had gathered below her and were standing a far distance from the flames licking the sides. She could see Toffee with that creepy evil always-one-step-ahead smirk on his face. She glared at him with all the strength she could muster.

"Where's. Marco." She asked, in the most intimidating manner she had in her.

His expression didn't waver. Man he was good.

"Oh, don't worry, he will be disposed of soon."

"Let him go you creep!" She pleaded, now struggling to escape.

All the monsters did was snigger and the writhing girl.

"You didn't let me finish. (Actually he purposefully paused just to see her panic) He will be disposed of soon, along with you, _unless_ you give me the current location of the broken wand fragment."

"Wha? How do you know about that?!" She asked fearfully. _How much more does he know? What will he do with the missing piece?_

More sniggers.

"Oh, I have my ways." He said, followed by his most evil smirk.

 _Man do I hate that guy._

"Now," he said, returning to a more businesslike manner. "Tell me. Where is the-"

 ** _*Slam!*_**

Marco smashed down the door! "Star!"

"Marco!"

"Get him!"

There was chaos and havoc, monsters were shot down left and right as Marco kicked and punched, blocked and dodged, determined to save the one he loved.

"Aaah!"

Everyone stopped where they were. Toffee had gotten back to the control panel and had lowered Star one metre closer to the ever-roaring flames.

Spike balls, with the distraction, grabbed Marco from behind. He struggled to no avail.

"Stop." It was amazing how one word could effectively put an end to his wriggling. "Now. Take him to the water chamber."

"NO! MARCO!"

"STAR!"

Spike balls carried him to a 2x2x10 glass chamber, just to the side of the fire pit. It gave Star the perfect view of her beloved, and whatever Toffee and his minions were going to do to him.

They looked helplessly at each other as he was unceremoniously thrown inside. The top had air holes, so they weren't going to kill him by suffocation.

Water started to creep up the side of the case.

"Star?" He asked, the water now up to his ankles.

She turned to face Toffee. She would do whatever she could to save him, they both knew that.

"Good. Now, tell me where the missing piece of the wand is."

"And what if I don't know?"

The side of his mouth twitched. It was brief, but it was still there.

"Of course you know. I will ask again, where-"

"Surely you aren't this dumb. If I knew, I would have blasted your face off already."

Toffee scowled and flicked a switch. The water in Marco's cage was filling up twice as fast now. It was creeping up his thighs.

Star started to panic. "Stop! Please! I don't know where it is!"

Three times as fast now. It had started to lift him up off the floor of the chamber.

It seemed that Star had completely lost her mind. **Seemed.**

" **NO!"** She was positively screaming now. She was trying to draw their attention away from her hands deftly untying the knots holding her up.

Toffee dropped her two metres. Star and Marco were on the same level now. She turned to face him, and winked.

She let herself drop.


	4. All is Fair in Love and Acting

**Hi! I love hearing from you guys so keep reviewing! Now, the story...**

"NO! STAR!" Marco screamed.

All was silent. All the monsters were astonished. Even Toffee had been caught off guard. He flipped a switch and drained the water from Marco's dripping prison. He sad on the floor and wept. "Star..."

 **A while earlier...**

 _Star had woken up, suspended over a pit of fire. Fire... Yet she had felt no heat. Heat rises, so she should be at least sweaty. She was actually quite cold, being underground in labyrinthine stone halls and chambers. Not wanting to draw attention to the fact she knew, she kept talking while she thought about it. Why use fake fire?_

 _Well, it was actually quite logical,_ she reasoned.

1\. Toffee wouldn't actually want to burn her to a crisp, if he thought she had valuable information on her

2\. Real fire would have real smoke, and the smoke could have choked her in her sleep, so the information is lost anyway.

3\. Ignoring the fact she would have died and lost the info, if he burnt her he would lose everything on her, and if she had the piece with her, that would burn too.

There were probably more reasons like safety hazards and stuff, but she only needed these three to confirm real fire would be not only irrelevant, but nonsensical. And she knew Toffee was smart.

 _So, now to fiddle with some knots._

 **Back to the present...**

She had not taken into account, however, that she had still dropped a total of seven metres. (About 23 feet)

Her lower leg was searing in pain. It was taking all she could not to scream with all she had in her. Her eyes were tearing up, she had to yank her hair so not to wail. It was broken, she knew that much. She willed herself to open her eyes. The pit was about a metre below the monster's level. She started to crawl towards it. It was agony. She could hear Marco's sobs and felt a pang of guilt. He thought she was dead, and Star had had nightmares where their positions were swapped. She had to focus on her mission though, stay out of sight until she could find a plan to get them out of here.

~#~#~

 _No, Star, why? I would have drowned for you, but you died to save me._

He was suddenly overcome with anger. He wanted to punish Toffee for doing this to her, to him. He had taken away his Star, his precious gem, the love of his life. He wanted to punch him into oblivion. He wanted to destroy those who just stood and watched. They didn't help her, didn't stop him. They were equally guilty. He had learned to channel his emotions in karate, and he found anger the most efficient. Good thing for him, he had a surplus of just that.

He let it fill him, consume him, take him over. He smashed the glass like it was only a small obstical, like a bug that was only an annoyance. The monsters looked over at the enraged teen. They were scared. His sadness was no more, he felt only hate and rage. Hate for Toffee. He passed the monsters, destroying them just as easily as the glass. They were beneath his notice. He wanted Toffee. He wanted revenge.

~#~#~

Star was still against the wall of the pit. She heard commotion and chaos, but she couldn't let curiosity get the better of her. She untied the ribbon around her waist (She was still in her date clothes) and used it as a bandage to bind her leg. Now what she needed was a stick to use as a splint. She began to rummage through her star shaped bag and found hair bands, Earth money, a pack of marshmallows, and some skewers. (She had planned to roast marshmallows with Marco after their date, but they never got the chance.)

She ripped off the blue ribbons from her ballerina-like shoes and tied 4 together. She used the other length of the ribbon to tie it to the place of the break. She attempted to put some weight on it. It still hurt, and she hadn't done the best job, but it would do.

Star slowly stood up and peeked over the side. She could see unconscious monsters littering the floor, and Marco was slowly making his way to Toffee.

 _Wait a minute, I was right about the fake fire, but it was Toffee's plan. He would know that I was here, alive. Injured, but alive nonetheless. Surely he would have checked by now?_

~#~#~

The only thing Toffee was doing, was trying to escape this nightmare. The boy was taking out his minions left and right, and he could tell he was making a beeline straight for him. He was drawing ever nearer as he stepped over the unconscious bodies trying to get to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Marco, grabbing Toffee's collar and forcing him to face him. He raised his fist-

"Marco!"

Every head that was capable of turning turned toward the girl. She had gotten onto the raised platform, her face pale from the exertion.

"Star! But-but how?! I thought you-you-"

"Yeah that's great Marco, but we should prooobably go now."

"Right right." He said, leaping over moaning monsters to get to her."

"You landed in the flame! You're supposed to be dead!" Said Toffee, still processing.

"You mean, you didn't put the fake fire there?"

"Fake fire?" Asked Toffee, far out of character compared to his usually calm self. He was obviously flustered by this sudden turn of events.

"I did." Came a voice from the shadows.

"Ludo?!"

Toffee had had enough, and fainted.

"I can explain." The bird-like creature said, poking his fingers together innocently.

Marco was near fainting as well.

"Well, would you mind explaining later? We kinda need to go."

"Yes, yes of course." He said, turning to leave.

Star turned to Marco. "I think I broke my leg by the fall."

Without hesitation, he scooped her up in his arms and followed Ludo.


	5. The Aftermath

**Hey guys! Thank you for the continued support! This chapter has a lot more guesswork in it than most of the other chapters, I guess at the end of hiatus we'll see if it's destroyed by canon. Please remember to review!**

Marco had hired a cab to take them home.

"Ludo, what the heck is goin' on?" Asked Star.

"Well, uh... I think Toffee's planning to make a new wand with the missing piece, but I don't know for sure. And I've never wanted you or karate boy-"

"Marco."

"Yeah, whatever. I never wanted to kill either of you anyway. Just... Harm or maim. Either one. Also, if I couldn't have the wand, Toffee shouldn't be able to either. So I guess I'm a-a-*gulps* a good guy now?"

Star and Marco tried to process this. _Ludo, a good guy?_ This thought came to the front of their mind every now and then as they made their way home in silence.

~#~#~

"Star! Marco! Where have you two been?! It's 6:00am!" Said a very worried/angry Mrs. Diaz. However, all signs of anger had disappeared when she saw a sleeping Star being cradled in Marco's arms.

"What happened?" She asked, rushing forward.

"We think she broke her leg." Said Marco, not taking his eyes off Star's sleeping body.

"We need to get to a hospital!"

~#~#~

"Star, these are crutches. They're meant to help you walk." Said Marco, handing them to Star.

She immediately tried to stand on them and use them as stilts.

"No! No no no, like this." He said, demonstrating how to use them.

"Oh, that makes more sense." She said, taking them back. "I think I could get the hang of this!" She started to walk around the room using the crutches. "This is fun!"

"You know Star, you're taking this surprisingly well! I broke my arm once, and it sucked. Oh wait, I forgot, you were there."

"'You can treat the symptoms but you'll never cure the virus!' Yeah, I remember. I'm pretty surprised he hasn't made a second appearance yet."

"Yeah, me too. Not that I'm complaining of course. Don't worry, it'll heal before you know it. As long as you don't try to heal it yourself."

"No way! That monster arm guy was a jerk!"

The doctors were looking on at the two teens, wondering what they were talking about and how they were talking about it like it happened on a dail basis.

"Star, I'm sorry. I never should have taken you on that date. You could've- you could've-"

She silenced both his words and his thoughts as she kissed him. It felt like bliss. There was no-one willing to interrupt this time, so they finally got to appreciate the wonderful feeling of each other's lips against theirs.


End file.
